Aftermath
by xacetonex
Summary: After Arctic Bio systems Spenncer "The Scythe" Chissik is mourning the loss of his mother and Blake. His Sparring partner Dominika who is almost equal to him when it comes to fighting is there to comfort him.
1. Aftermath

Dominika is my OC from my Walking dead series I used her again in this. None of the Helix characters belong to me only Dominika

Block, punch, block, kick, duck, get pinned to the ground. It was the same thing every time we sparred. Spencer "The Scythe" Chissik was a tough one to beat but someone had to put him on his ass eventually. I highly doubted anyone but me could, we had been sparring for years and each time I came closer and closer to seeing him pinned to the ground. This time was different though, something was off. He wasn't as controlled and focused and at times I swore he let me hit him instead of blocking my hits. "Time!" he suddenly said and I stepped back "That was a good match" I said, he wiped his face with the back of his hand and grunted then stalked out of the room. There was definitely something wrong with him.

We were currently staying in one of Ilaria's building made for operatives. It had rooms designed to each person's taste, they came with a kitchen, office and bathroom, there was also a communal dining room; you could however make your own in your room if you wished. There were 5 different training rooms, one every 2 floors with a few private sparring rooms attached. This was underground however, with a 12 story skyscraper above to disguise the happenings below. Between the training room floors we're "recreational floors" these included 2 lab floors, a library and 2 dance floors. The rooms were in the skyscraper above. Spencer had the penthouse floor all to himself. The floor below was for me and a few other operatives, the 3 bottom floors of the tower were used for Ilaria business and the rest were more rooms for operatives, although they remained empty most of the time.

I was making my up to my room after taking a shower down in the training rooms when I saw Spencer at reception. 'I may as well go see if he'll say what's wrong' I highly doubted he would, he didn't often share his feelings. As I got closer I caught part of the conversation he was having with the receptionist "I need the key to my mother's office" he said "I'm sorry but we don't have that key…" I receptionist replied with fear in her eyes. "What! Then where is it!" He had raised his voice; Spencer rarely raised his voice so it had to be fairly important he got into that room. "M-Ms Sutton kept the key on her…" the receptionist stuttered, Spencer's hand slammed into the desk and she flinched. I decided to step in "Scythe" No response "SCYTHE!" I yelled "what" he turned to me with narrowed eyes "Leave the poor girl alone, if they don't have it they don't have it, just break the lock if you want to get in so badly" I said calmly. He stalked towards me, grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the hall. "If you ever, _ever_, do that again I swear -" I interrupted him "you'll do what? Kill me?" he narrowed his eyes again "Yes, exactly that Dominika, I _will _kill you" he said menacingly. I wasn't having it, he was acting like a child. "Oh, grow up Spencer, you're 300 years old for God's sake" I said, almost regretting saying his real name "Don't call me that!" He screamed and I flinched, I'd never seen him lose his cool over something like this. The calm and collected Spencer Chissik preferred to use a quiet tone of voice. Then the unexpected happened, when I looked him in the eye I saw tears, real tears. I went to touch his arm in comfort but he flinched and turned away. "Scythe?" I asked quietly "Go away Domi" his voice broke "No. What on earth is wrong?" I asked "Just leave me alone" he said. "Not until you tell me what's wrong, because, frankly its concerning" I said. I wasn't going leave, I considered him a friend even though he probably only saw me as a sparring partner who was actually worth his time. "Fine…Sutton is dead… Blake and Thea too" He murmured. This came as a shock to me "What? How?" I asked he thought of Sutton as his mother. "Arctic Bio Systems" He said as he turned to me it was all he needed to say, I had heard a lot of stuff had gone down up there. I looked at him and it was extremely obvious he was crying _people don't need to see him like this _I thought. "Come on, come to my room, you don't want people to see you like this" I said quietly, there was an elevator at the end of the hall and at this time of day the tower above was practically deserted. "Yeah, OK" he said as he wiped his eyes. I felt like I was in a dream, he was so different right now.

We got to my room without a soul seeing Spencer crying, I was very glad about that, there was no telling what he would do to someone who saw him like this, I wasn't even sure what he would do to me after. "Make yourself at home" I said and he sat at the small, wooden dining table. He leaned onto the table with his head on his arms and sobbed. He really did love Sutton, I didn't know what he felt for Blake but I knew they had some sort of thing together. I placed my hand on his arm and he didn't flinch away. "You can talk to me you know, I won't tell anyone anything about this" I said, He looked up at me with conflicted eyes, he didn't want to be seen as weak but it was already too late for that, but I guess he wanted to tell _someone_ how he was feeling right now. He sighed and said "Hatake killed my mother… I was sent up there to bring her back after she didn't report back, Thea died first" I listened intently; I had a feeling this was all classified. "She was reckless and fell for one of Hatake's traps" he looked at the table "Balleseros killed Blake…" He trailed off and it confirmed that he did have feelings for her. "You can't blame yourself Scy-" he interrupted me "Call me Spencer" he said and I continued surprised that he was letting me call him by his real name "You can't blame yourself Spencer, their blood isn't on your hands it's on other peoples" He narrowed his eyes "I know that!" he said "I- I just… I miss my mother and I miss Blake even though she could be annoying" After that he just spoke all of his feelings, he was angry but sad and I did my best to comfort him.

After a while we moved to the couch and he let me hug him, I don't know when the last time he had been hugged was but he was so tense for a while. Eventually he hugged me back as he let more tears fall down his cheeks. We sat in silence for about an hour until the bell signalling dinner was being served in the dining hall. My stomach growled, I hadn't eaten since breakfast at about 10am. "Hey, Spencer, I'm going to make some food, do you want some?" I asked, he let go of me and sat up straight, moving his head around to get rid of a stiff neck. "Sure" the reply was short and curt. "You can watch TV or go on my laptop if you want" I said and he turned the TV on, flicking through channels. "Is grilled cheese okay with you?" I asked him "Yeah" he replied. I wondered whether he was like this because he felt like he constantly had to keep up the tough, don't-give-a-shit exterior. I finished making the sandwiches, handing him a plate and sat down beside him. What he said next shocked me (It certainly was a day of surprises) "You know, Domi, I consider you a friend" he took a bite of his sandwich and I looked at him with wide eyes then back down at my plate. "That's good to know, and I consider you a friend as well" I said through bites of my sandwich.

We continued to sit there for a bit once we had finished our sandwiches, we didn't talk, we just watched TV. Eventually Spencer got up "I had better be going now, its late" he said and I looked at the clock, it was 12am. "Goodnight Domi, see you tomorrow for a sparring match" he said as he opened the door. "Same time?" I asked "Of course" he answered with a small smile. "Goodnight Spencer" I said as he closed the door.

I know this is like WAY out of character but, I wanted to show a soft side to the Scythe. I don't know whether this is going to be a one-shot or not, let me know if you want me to continue. I could make it into a multi-chapter story. Please excuse any grammar/spelling issues I didn't have a proofreader.


	2. Aftermath part 2

I woke up to someone knocking on my door; I looked at the clock on my bedside table. The little red numbers read 10:58, "SHIT" I was late for my sparring session. I jumped out of bed forgetting I was in my pyjamas, consisting of green boy short panties and a black tank, and opened the door to find a very disgruntled looking Spencer Chissik, probably wondering where I was. He looked me up and down with a smirk, I looked down and saw what I was wearing and went bright red, I didn't make a habit of wandering around in skimpy clothes like some of the other female operatives. "Just got up?" he asked motioning with his hand. "Uh, yeah…" I said running my hand through my hand, tugging on knots. "Give me like 10 minutes to get dressed and I'll meet you down at the training rooms?" I said, "No point, Balleseros took our room" he replied leaning on the doorway. "Oh, I'm sorry, I don't generally sleep in this late" I apologised pulling on a pair of black pants, he walked in and sat at the table looking amused, "You know" he said "I've never seen you this flustered" a small smile as he leant his chin on his hands, watching me. "Well, it's not every day that I answer the door in my underwear" I replied quietly, he laughed and continued looking at me "enjoying the view?" I asked sarcastically as I grabbed a bra and a top, he smiled and answered with a short "yes", my eyes widened and I swear I went as red as a tomato, "I'm going to have a shower, you can help yourself to anything in the kitchen" I said quickly as I ducked into the bathroom and closed the door. I leant against the door and let out a breath. I stripped and turned on the shower, waiting a few moments for it to heat up, and stepped into the water, letting it wash away the embarrassment.

Once I was clean I stepped out of the shower and dried myself, I threw on my clothes and brushed my hair into a ponytail. After I made sure I was presentable, Ilaria expected their staff to be well groomed and to be anything but was frowned upon, I stepped out of the bathroom to find Spencer sitting on my bed, trying to unlock my laptop. I cleared my throat and he looked up sheepishly, "you were taking too long, I got bored" he said as he shrugged. "So… is there something you want me to do or…?" I asked, Spencer wasn't the kind of person who "hung out" with others, he was more of a loner, because let's face it, no one in Ilaria wanted to piss him off, so they just avoided him.  
"I was thinking about going out for lunch, would you like to come?" He said. My eyes widened, Spencer Chissik didn't ask people if they wanted to join him for lunch. But then again Spencer Chissik wasn't supposed to cry like he had last night either. "Sure, why not" I replied, I figured he would want to go somewhere fancy, so I was surprised when he said "okay, well, there's a café not far from here, Libertea or something, if you want to go there?". Honestly just surprised is probably an understatement, I was definitely expecting him to suggest L'Arpege or another Michelin star restaurant. Somehow in all my shock I managed to splutter out a "that sounds good" to which he replied with "Well, it's almost 12, are you ready to go?", I nodded and he got up from my bed and headed to the door with me trailing behind him.

Let's just say when we reached Libertea my surprise probably tripled. It was a quaint little café, bookshelves and little potted plants and everything. I jumped ever so slightly when Spencer interrupted my observations with a quiet and ever so slightly embarrassed "They do good coffee". _So he's been here before_ I thought as I walked through the door he held open. We walked up to the counter, he ordered a black coffee and a sandwich and I ordered a Mocha with a muffin. We sat in silence until one of the waitresses brought our order over. It was Spencer who finally broke the silence. "So about last night…" he trailed off, looking at his coffee his food untouched, "I won't tell anyone what happened last night" I said "my lips are completely sealed". It was then that he finally looked at me, his eyes betraying the fact that he didn't full trust that statement. "Don't look at me like that" I said giving him an accusing glare, "when have I ever let classified information slip on a mission, Spencer? This isn't any different" I snapped, I kept my voice low so the other people in the café didn't hear. He went back to staring into his coffee then decided to pick at his sandwich. It was odd seeing him so… dejected. But we were out of the Ilaria building so there wasn't much pressure on him to act like the Scythe, especially when I had already seen him cry. "Sorry for snapping, I just… Just trust me, okay? What happened is between us and it _will _stay between us, I promise" I said quietly. He shook his head slightly, like he was trying to shake out a bad thought. "Thank you" He said so quietly I barely heard it, I put one of my hands over his, hoping I wasn't overstepping any boundaries. Spencer looked at me, a bit confused, and then looked at my empty plate and mug, "come on, let's go" He said getting up from the table, I followed suit and we headed back to the Ilaria building. He dropped me off at my room before heading to his own. Five minutes later my phone vibrated with a message notification, it was from Spencer.

_Sparring tomorrow 9am, don't be late._

It vibrated again as I was reading the previous message.

_Let's do lunch again as well._

I replied with "_Okay, see you then_" and smiled, I was looking forward to tomorrow.

This is probably even more out of character than the last chapter so I apologise. I finally have the motivation to write so I decided to work on this chapter and get it done. Sorry for the year long wait.

I'm not sure if I will do another chapter for this, we'll see, I was only able to write this because of a break between exam study for University.

Please let me know what you think, it's much appreciated.


End file.
